Ne jamais réveiller le chat qui dort
by Partizion
Summary: Kuroo veut adopter un chat au grand malheur de son colocataire. Mais peut-être que lui laisser le choix de la race n'était pas le meilleur compromis pour y parvenir.


« … et donc ici on a une magnifique photo du sujet en pleine sieste. »

Kuroo grimaça en s'étalant un peu plus sur sa chaise, regrettant pour la dixième ou plutôt la millième fois ses choix de vie.

Aller dans la même université de Daishou, il n'y pouvait rien.

Être dans certains cours avec lui relevait déjà plus de l'improbable mais il survivait.

Faire une collocation avec son pire ennemi commençait peut-être déjà à être à la limite de ses capacités. Même si en vrai, ça allait. Surtout étant donné qu'ils s'étaient arrangés sans trop de difficultés sur les différentes tâches telles que les courses ou le ménage (il n'oubliera juste pas à quel point ça avait été un calvaire parfois car Monsieur Suguru refusait d'avoir un quelconque lien avec l'entretien des toilettes).

Non, le vrai regret qu'il avait actuellement, celui qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir car bon dieu, c'était un de ses rêves depuis tout petit, c'était d'avoir proposé d'adopter un chat. Son petit chaton tout mignon qui ronronnerait pour un rien et qu'il pourrait caresser pendant des heures juste parce que son poil serait forcément tout doux.

Sauf que contre toute attente, son colloc n'avait pas été contre. Complètement d'accord en vérité. Avec un sourire étrange, celui qu'il arbore lorsqu'il prépare un sale coup, mais à ce moment-là, Kuroo s'en fichait. Il allait l'avoir son félin. Même si pour ça, il avait dû laisser le choix du spécimen au serpent. Un mal pour un bien s'était alors dit l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma.

Mais voilà, il se retrouvait maintenant devant un diaporama de photos toutes plus ignobles les unes que les autres. C'était des chats apparemment, il manquait juste une toute petite chose, trois fois rien, pour que ces créatures ressemblent à un être vivant non-radioactif.

« Je te laisse admirer un peu la souplesse de l'animal »

Tetsurou dut se retenir d'abandonner lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le fameux matou en pleine toilette. Ou plutôt l'alien. Ça lui faisait d'ailleurs penser qu'Oikawa serait heureux de voir ces preuves de l'existence d'une forme de vie extraterrestre.

Suguru affichait la même attitude que depuis le moment où il avait commencé son exposé. C'est-à-dire sa fausse expression sérieuse qui laissait apparaître un sourire mesquin.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu mon cher Kuroo. Tu n'aimes pas mes goûts ?

\- Tu te moques de moi j'espère ? s'indigna la victime de ce complot, Comment tu peux dire que ce truc est un chat ? C'est moche, immonde et dégoûtant !

\- Ce truc, comme tu le dis, est un Sphynx. C'est ultra populaire et je peux parier qu'un de ces félins a plus de chance d'attirer quelqu'un que toi avec tes cheveux moches. »

Le noiraud plissa les yeux en reposant son attention sur la nouvelle image. Impossible que cette bestiole ait du succès, qui voudrait bien de ça chez soi ?

« Tu penseras à lui donner un bain toutes les semaines au fait, vu qu'il n'a qu'un duvet, il transpire pas mal. Et il mange beaucoup aussi. »

_Donc je peux pleurer d'avance pour mon porte-monnaie. Génial_

Le fan de félin grogna faiblement lorsque la lumière se ralluma subitement, le serpent s'occupant ensuite de mettre son ordinateur en veille.

« Et j'ai déjà pensé au nom. Parce qu'avec toi, ça sera certainement quelque chose de banal comme Félix ou Gribouille. »

Un silence se fit dans la pièce et l'air offusqué de l'un provoqua un soupir de l'autre.

« T'avais choisi quoi ?

\- Simba. »

Un autre silence. Kuroo parvenait parfaitement à lire l'expression de l'autre homme étrangement.

_Heureusement que je suis là pour sauver la situation._ C'était clairement ses pensées, il pouvait en mettre sa main à couper.

« J'aime bien le Roi Lion.

\- Bizarrement, ça m'étonne pas. »

Daishou feignit ensuite l'indifférence en disposant parfaitement ses cactus sur la table basse. Sa satisfaction était en revanche impossible à dissimuler. Au bout de quelques longues, très longues secondes, Kuroo souffla en se passant une main sur le visage.

« T'avais tout prévu pas vrai ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, renchérit Suguru d'une voix mielleuse, j'adore nos amis les félins, c'est bien connu.

\- C'est bon t'as gagné, j'en prend pas. Tu peux rêver pour que je t'aide sur quoi que ce soit par contre. »

Le noiraud partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous les ricanements de son colocataire, ce qui aurait dû signer la fin de cette pauvre comédie. Cette histoire avait bien diverti Daishou, il devait bien l'admettre. En revanche, il n'aurait pas imaginé que la vengeance puérile consisterait en une portée entière de chatons de gouttière. Et encore moins qu'il finirait par en être complètement fan. Mais c'était une autre histoire ça.

* * *

De base, cet os aurait dû être posté en septembre afin de participer à un petit jeu entre différentes membres du fandom français. Sauf que j'ai jamais trouvé le courage de corriger ihi

Et aujourd'hui, je me suis dis que je pouvais bien faire l'effort pour l'anniversaire de pleins de filles géniales ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce cadeau nul, ça faisait des mois et des mois que j'avais pas écrit byeeee


End file.
